


Insects & the City

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: When giant grasshoppers attack Gotham, it's up to Dick Grayson and his encyclopedic knowledge of old movies to save everyone.





	Insects & the City

Batman called through the comm. “Giant grasshoppers have escaped from Poison Ivy’s garden lair. They’re terrorizing the city.”

“Oh, this is a bug hunt, man,” Jason said.

“Focus, Red Hood,” Batman said. “We need to get these grasshoppers out of the city before they do any more damage. They’ve already eaten a number of people.”

“We can lure them into the harbor,” Dick said.

There was silence at the other end.

“Batman?”

“How exactly would we do that, Nightwing?”

“Easy! Find the frequency they communicate on and use it to lure them out of Gotham and into the harbor.” Dick sounded very proud of his idea.

“Would it work?” Batman asked.

“I saw it in a movie,” Dick said.

Jason groaned over the comm. “Come on! You saw it in a movie?”

“You have a better idea?” Dick asked.

“No, I guess not.”

“What do we need, Nightwing?” Batman asked.

“We need radio equipment, an audio oscillator, an oscilloscope, and a live giant grasshopper.”

“Oh for fu—”

“Red Hood.”

“Fun’s sake.”

“It’s all I know that’ll work,” Dick said. “Unless someone’s got a really big fly swatter, or a big ol’ can of Raid.”

“We can’t risk poisoning the whole city,” Batman said. “We’ll get us a giant grasshopper.”

“Yes! I’ve always wanted to be Peter Graves,” Dick said.

“You are so weird,” Jason said.

It took all three of them to round up one giant grasshopper and drag it back to the Cave where they set up a giant cage for it.

“If I remember right, they needed an unfiltered signal, one that was above the human hearing range,” Dick said.

“We can do that,” Bruce said, adjusting the audio oscillator. They watched as the frequency went higher, registering on the polygraph. Soon, the grasshopper began shrieking, responding to the frequency.

“We’ve got it!” Dick literally jumped for joy. Jason rolled his eyes.

The grasshopper broke free from the cage, coming after them. Jason pulled out his gun and shot at it.

“Hit the antenna,” Dick yelled. “Insects are helpless without them.”

Two antennae down, and Jason broke out the heavy artillery, firing until the grasshopper stopped moving. He looked over at Bruce and the frown on his face.

“What? You’d rather we be grasshopper chow?”

“We have to get this out,” Dick said, trying to defuse the tension. “Take it to the highest building in Gotham, and then lure them to the harbor.”

“But the highest building in Gotham is too far from the harbor,” Jason said. “We’ll never get them there in time.”

“But we’ve got to gather all the grasshoppers or else we’ll still be fighting them.”

“We’ll use the Batwing,” Batman said. “We can hover low over the city and lead them to the harbor—”

“Like the pied piper,” Dick said.

“Exactly.”

The Batwing hovered over the city, the grasshopper call echoing throughout the buildings. Slowly, the giant grasshoppers moved towards the sound, and the Batwing flew towards the sea. The grasshoppers followed immediately, going all the way into the harbor, drowning in the sea.

Dick and Jason high-fived each other as they watched.

“See? You can learn a lot from movies,” Dick said.

“Sure, Dick. Whatever you say.”


End file.
